


Queen's Crown: Adventure of the Lost Prince

by WrestleCrazyGamer



Category: Queen's Blade
Genre: Because I can, F/M, for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 15:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15537366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrestleCrazyGamer/pseuds/WrestleCrazyGamer
Summary: The Swamp Witch makes a bold move to rule the land once and for all, only to discover that Claudette has a successor to her throne. A worse discovery, Claudette has made sure that her child has a means to protect himself. Can the young and somewhat naive king truly overcome such odds? With the help of some powerful beauties and the love of his people maybe.*Marked explicit because you know why. It's gonna happen.*





	Queen's Crown: Adventure of the Lost Prince

The castletown was in ruins. The castle itself was barely standing. Queen Claudette sat on her knees breathing heavily with horrendous injuries. A black knight wielding a demonic greatsword bearing numerous colored gemstones in the center of its blade approached her chuckling sinisterly though muffled by his helmet. He stopped his advance once Claudette began to snicker and break out laughing herself.

“Have you lost your sanity now that death is upon you?” the black knight asked her.

“No… I’m laughing… because you think that you’ve ended my family’s line of rule…” Claudette answered.

“Explain.” the black knight demanded while raising her chin up with the tip of his blade.

“A seer told me of your coming years in advance… so I sent my newborn child away to live in secret with one of my most trusted vassals. He doesn’t even know that he’s a prince. Once either I die, or I say the key phrase, a special crown that I had made will awaken untold power within him… along with the one thing that can kill your mistress.” Claudette grinned.

“He will die like the rest!” the black knight roared before swinging at her neck.

**_[Approx. 1,900 Miles Away - Town of Petunia]_ **

It was storming hard as a fourteen-year-old boy with shoulder-length purple hair held in a short ponytail rushed into a house. His thick red tunic and black denim pants were soaked from the rain as he set a bag of groceries on the table.

“Man, the town fortune teller has been really off lately. She said there was supposed to be sunshine throughout the week.” the boy complained.

“Leon… I told you that someday I would tell you everything.” a woman dressed in a black cloak in the other room spoke up.

“Yeah. You also said I’d have to earn it.” Leon nodded approaching her.

“There is no time for making you earn it now. I made a horrid miscalculation in when it would occur. I was hoping you would be older, wiser, before The Swamp Witch would act.” she told him.

“What do you mean? What swamp witch?” Leon asked cocking his head a bit.

“I kept you ignorant because I was worried of how you would react. All you must know for now is that you are not just some orphan with a bodyguard. You are Prince Leon Vance, the only child of Queen Claudette Vance… and the heir to the throne.” she answered him pulling a highly detailed silver and gold key from her cloak.

“Me? A prince? Yeah right.” he scoffed.

“The proof of your birth and heritage should be arriving… now.” she spoke before opening the window.

Leon looked out into the storm and something twinkled in the clouds. Something shot in the open window at the speed of a bullet knocking Leon on his back with great force. He then sat up groaning in pain as his guardian pulled a mirror in front of him. Sitting on his head leaning to the left slightly was a small simple-looking silver crown with amethyst gemstones in it. He tilted his head but it didn’t budge. He tried tossing the crown and it came back like a boomerang smacking his nose before resting itself on his head again.

“That is definitive proof of who you are, Leon.” his guardian told him.

“If I was a prince this whole time then why didn’t you tell me, Fiona?” Leon asked while using a tissue to wipe the bit of blood coming from his nose.

“Your mother ordered me to keep it a secret until it was time for you to take the throne.” Fiona answered.

“Take the throne? I’m just a kid.” Leon complained.

“The fact that your crown has not taken its true form means that your mother has been slain. You are her next of kin, which technically makes you King Leon.” Fiona explained to him.

“I seriously don’t like the fact that you hid this from me. You know that I’ve always wanted to know who my mother is.” Leon growled.

“I agree, it’d have made my job  _ so _ much easier.” a voice spoke and all of a sudden the front of the house exploded making Fiona leap onto Leon to protect him from the debris.

Standing outside as the storm seemed to worsen were Dogura and Brawen. Fiona pushed the debris away with strong wind magic and helped Leon up keeping him behind her. There were odd bat-like tattoo’s around Branwen’s neck that seemed to have stripped her of her free will as her eyes and expression were lifeless.

“Damn…” Fiona growled summoning blades of wind to her side.

“Once you’re both dead, surely the Swamp Witch will reward me…” Dogura cackled.

“Leon, call the Queen’s Blade to you…” Fiona whispered without turning around.

“The what?” Leon asked.

“It is a weapon that your mother forged especially for you as an ultimate and primary means of defending yourself. It will come if you call to it, no matter how far away it is. I’ll buy you some time… take out the goblin once you get it.” Fiona answered stepping forward.

“Ooh, a volunteer to die first… attack!” Dogura cackled.

Fiona engaged Branwen at high speed using her wind magic to her advantage, and to get her further away from Leon. Leon tried thinking about the Queen’s Blade. What did it mean by call it to him? What did it mean that it’d come if he called? His thoughts began to panic a bit as Branwen’s strength started to show in her fight with Fiona. Fiona was going to die at this rate. Her injuries were already severe.

“Damn it… I can’t just shout it’s name, it’d draw her attention to me… but if I don’t try something Fiona is going to die…” Leon panicked to himself when he felt a presence hug him from behind that seemed to make time stop.

“Don’t panic.” Claudette’s voice spoke in his ear with a calm tone.

“Don’t panic…” Leon repeated to himself as he reached out his right hand.

“Concentrate.” Claudette’s voice instructed.

“Concentrate…” Leon repeated as he closed his eyes.

“It will come if you desire it.” she assured him.

“It will come… if I desire it…” Leon repeated taking a deep breath. 

A blinding light drew Dogura’s attention from the fight between Fiona and Branwen. He gasped in horror as Leon’s eyes flew open. In his grasp was now a beautiful longsword with white wings for a circular guard around the sapphire blue hilt, a sparkling purple gemstone in the center of the guard, and a crimson blade bearing a flame-like grain. The weapon felt so natural in his grip. He could hear a very faint voice in his mind...

_ “I have come, my master. I shall never be out of your reach, for I am the Queen’s Blade - your birthright. With your Queen’s Crown and myself as proof, you are king.” _

“Branwen, kill the runt! Kill the runt before it’s too late!” Dogura cried in a panic.

Branwen moved like lightning to attack him. Leon swung a single time clashing with her blade unleashing a brilliant energy blast creating a small crater beneath them as the Queen’s Blade easily overwhelmed Branwen in a wave of light stripping her naked also cleansing her of her tattoos. The light shone through the entire town parting the clouds in a spiral fashion as Dogura was enveloped in the light vanishing with the dark clouds stopping the rain. Fiona was barely still conscious staring at Leon as he rested the Queen’s Blade on his shoulder. Just slightly before everything went dark… she could see a spectre of Queen Claudette standing beside him wearing a proud smile. 

When Fiona came to, her long red hair was exposed and her body was covered in tons of bandages. Branwen was sitting by her dressed in a skin-tight black leotard, black stockings, red knee-high boots, detached black arm sleeves, red gloves, and a black leather collar. Needless to say she was highly confused.

“Want to explain…?” Fiona asked.

“When I came to, His Majesty told me that he’s choosing to spare my life… if I serve him for life.” Branwen told her.

“Tell me that he didn’t let his title go to his head…” Fiona groaned trying to move.

“Hell no, if we’re facing this Swamp Witch then we’ll need all the muscle we can get.” Leon’s voice spoke from the kitchen startling her.

He about gave her a heart attack when he came into the room bringing a bowl of soup. Leon can’t cook to save his life, so how was the soup he was bringing her this appetizing to look at? When she had a taste it was delicious as well. Something wasn’t right here…

“I’m dead aren’t I?” Fiona asked.

“No. You’ve been unconscious for three days. I used that time to improve my cooking a little.” Leon answered presenting a cookbook to her.

“Why is she dressed like this…?” Fiona asked eyeing Branwen’s clothes.

“She insisted. Something about ‘needing a master’ or something like that. If she helps out I guess I’ll take the role.” Leon shrugged.

“Your Majesty, you’re so innocent… you understand so little about sexual matters that it’s gone completely over your head what saying you’re her master means...” Fiona thought to herself crying a bit.

“By the way, what’s sex?” Leon asked making Fiona spit her soup agitating her wounds.


End file.
